1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a diagnosis supporting device and a method of supporting diagnosis.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, it is said that the number of developmentally disabled persons is increasing. The developmental disorder is known that symptoms can be relieved by early discovery and start of rehabilitation, and an effect to adapt to society can become high. Our country has been striving to early discovery by a medical interview at the time of medical examination of 1 and a half years old, and the like. However, there are problems such as psychiatrist shortage and taking time for the medical interview, and an effect thereof cannot be said to be sufficient. Therefore, an objective and efficient diagnosis supporting device of the developmental disorder has been sought.
For the early discovery of the developmental disorder, it is ideal to have diagnosis at the time of the medical examination of 1 and a half years old, for example. An example of a characteristic of a developmentally disabled child includes not making eye contact with a facing person (looking away of eye gaze). Further, the developmentally disabled child is known to have a preference for geometrical pattern pictures to person pictures.
Further, methods of supporting diagnosis of developmental disorder by application of methods of capturing a face of a human with a camera and detecting a gaze point by calculation of positions of a corneal reflection and a pupil have been proposed.
However, a subject of about 1 and a half years old has limited power of concentration. Therefore, it is necessary to perform diagnosis as briefly as possible. However, the conventional methods of detecting a gaze point may not be able to support the diagnosis in a short time, and methods of supporting diagnosis in a shorter time have been sought.
Therefore, there is a need for a diagnosis supporting device and a method of supporting diagnosis that enable diagnosis in a short time.